You Will Always Find Me
by graciemay28
Summary: Oliver and Slade have to save their city once again. But this time they will run into many road blocks, and they both have to hope that their love is strong enough to hold together. MaleXMale if you don't like yaoi then don't read it! If you do like yoai enjoy.
1. A New Beginning

You Will Always Find Me

( Sorry it took so long I had to rewatch season 2 to make sure I didn't leave nothing out. I also had to change a lot of things to make this story work. But will try to keep to the some things in. But there we be a lot of things moved around.)

Chapter One : A New Beginning

-In The Air-

A old plane flew threw the air. In the front of the plane was the ploit who was flying the plane. In the passenger seat sat a blonde, and in the back was an african american.

"Lian Yu" said the ploit.

"There it is." said the african american.

"Okay now what?" the blonde asked.

"Now we jump."

"Wait What?! I thought that you said that the parachutes were just in case."

"Yea, just in case we got here."

Felicity gave Diggle a sick look. She moved back to the back of the plane and moved over toured Diggle. Diggle hooked up the tandem parachute to himself and Felicity.

"I don't want to do this."

Diggle ignored Feilcity. He moved them both over to the open door of the plane. Diggle leaned forward and the two fell out of the plane.

The only thing the ploit heared was Felicity screaming.

-On The Ground-

A young blonde was lying on his makeshift bed while an older brunette was leaning over him. The older man moved his hands up the younger man's body. The blonde moved his head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh god Slade." Oliver moaned out. Slade smirked his classic smirk.

Slade placed himself at the hot wet whole. Oliver moaned louded and grabbed at the bed under him. Slade slid into his young wife.

"Oh fuck kid." Slade groaned out.

"OH Yes Slade FUCK ME!" Oliver yelled out.

Slade slammed into his young wife. Oliver grabbed ahold of Slade's shoulders. Oliver bit down onto Slade's shoulder. Slade groaned in excitement. Slade loved it when Oliver bit him. Oliver could taste Slade's blood in his mouth. Oliver rolled his eyes back and smiled.

Slade moved his hands under Oliver and lifted him upward. Oliver grunted as Slade did this. Oliver loved it when Slade did this to him. Slade thrusted upward and hit Oliver's prostate. Oliver screamed out loudly. Oliver was glad that no one was on the island to hear him cry out.

"Oh Fuck Slade I'm cumming, Oh god a little more." Oliver moaned out. Slade's eyes rolled back into his head.

"That's it, cum for me kid, Oh fuck yes." Slade said this while gritting his teeth.

Oliver's channel closed around Slade's sensitive cock. Slade came hard into Oliver's channel. Oliver moaned out and grabbed onto Slade's shoulder's tighter. Slade thrusted a few more times into Oliver.

Soon both men were spent. Slade pulled his now semi hard cock from Oliver's whole. Slade could feel his own cum running down his cock. Oliver moaned when he felt his husband's cum leak out of him.

Slade lowered Oliver back onto the makeshift bed. Oliver sighed heavly as did Slade. Slade laid beside Oliver. Oliver smiled and reached over and grabbed Slade's hand. Slade smiled and squeezed his lovers hand.

"Okay that was awesome." Oliver sighed out.

"Yes that was awesome." Slade said while turning his head over to look at his wife.

Just then the two heared a noise.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"That's a plane." Slade answered.

Both men got up, got cleaned up and got dressed. They both ran to were the noies was coming from. They both saw a plane in the air and what looked like to be two people jumping out. The two ran to were the two would land at.

-On The Ground-

Diggle folded up the parachute. He smiled to himself as he hear Felicity behind him threwing up. Diggle stood up and looked up at the tree line. Felicity walked over and stood beside him.

"Thanks for waitting until we touched down." Diggle looked over tourned the young woman.

"My pleasure."

"Let's move."

Felicity and Diggle walked threw the woods trying to find their friends. Diggle held up his arm and Felicity stopped. Her heart started to race.

"What is it?" She asked the ex-army man.

"I thought I had heard something." He looked around and lowered his arm.

"It's nothing." The two started to walk again. Felicity took a step and "click." She froze and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Dig." Diggle walked over and looked at what Felicity was standing on.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a landmines, I'm going to try to disarm its." Diggle looked up at Felicity.

"You can't!" The two looked up in a tree and saw Oliver with a bow and arrow in hand. The arrow had a line tied around it.

"Diggle back away." Diggle looked behind him and so did Felicity. They saw Slade standing there.

"Diggle come and stand beside me and Felicity don't move." Diggle moved beside of Slade and looked at Felicity.

Oliver shot an arrow up into the air and hit a tree. Oliver wrapped the line around his wrist and swung threw the air. Oliver grabbed Felicity. Once her weight was off of the mine it detonated. Oliver landed on the ground with Felicity under him.

"Uhm you...you are really sweaty." Oliver smiled down at her.

"You two are two hard men to find." Diggle told the two men. Oliver and Slade looked at each other and smiled.

-Starling-

A man was setting in a underground lab. He was looking threw his papers. Another men walked in and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" The man in the lap coat asked the man in the suit.

"We have another one for you." Spoke the man in the suit.

The man in the lap coat smiled to himself.

-Lian Yu-

Husband and wife walked into the plane as well as their friends. The two looked around the plane.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked the blonde.

"We came here after we didn't hear from you two for a while. I thought you two were going to Australia?" Felicity asked.

"We were, but we only stayed there for a week. Then we came here to train for a while." Oliver said to the two while putting his shirt on.

"A while, you two have been gone for months!" Diggle told the two newlyweds. Oliver and Slade looked at each other.

"How many months has it been?" Slade asked the ex-amry man.

"Five." Oliver and Slade looked at each other again this time with wide eyes.

"Well, you do lose track of time when your here." Slade smiled as Oliver told the two the truth. It was very easy for you to lose track of time.

"Well, we have some prombles back home." The lovers looked at the african american.

"What do you mean prombles?" Slade asked.

"Well, someone had found out that your mother had a part of the undertaking. And she is in prison now." Diggle started to tell the men what has been happening since they have been gone.

"And Stellmoor International is trying to take Queen Consolidated." Felicity added.

"Where is Walter?" Oliver asked his fellow "blonde".

"Walter left. We don't know where he is. After your mom was put in prison, he left and Thea has not went to see her or has even tried to talk to her."

"She is alone Oliver, I asked her if she wanted me to call you when they locked her up, but she said no, that she wanted her boy and her new son in law to have fun. Well before coming back and facing hell. And they came for her a few days after you two had left." Diggle told the two what she had told him. Diggle had went to see her off an on for the last few months.

"We do need to get back." Oliver looked over at Slade and smiled. He was happy that Slade wanted to go and see his mother.

-Lian Yu- 5 years ago

Oliver was trainning inside of the plane. He didn't feel like getting wet. Oliver stopped and looked outside and saw the rain coming down. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself. 'Why does it have to rain every fuck day.'

Oliver took a drink of his water when he heard a device that he had took from Fyers camp go off. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes widen as he saw five figures that looked like humans walking toured him. Oliver picked up his bow and arrows as well as a sword and moved out to find these people and to see if the were friends or foes.

-Starling-

Diggle was driving the car around the Glades. Oliver and Slade looked out of the windows of the car and saw a name that kept showing up.

"Who is Blood?" Oliver asked.

"His an alderman that is trying to fell your shoes and to make the Glades a safe place. A lot of people like him." Diggle explaned to the young man. Just then Felicity handed a file to Oliver.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"A file on the Stellmoor International and on the women that is running it." Oliver opened the file and Slade leaned in and looked with him.

"Her name is Isabel Rochev. She is the VP of Acquisitions for Stellmoor Interational. She looks like that in all of the pictures." Oliver looked up at the "blonde".

"She does not look happy, at all." Slade spoke up.

"No she does not." Oliver said looking over at the man beside him.

"And we have one more promble." Diggle said while looking at the road.

"Oh and what is that?" Oliver asked while rolling his eyes. Slade smiled an unseen smile.

"There is a group going around and doing your job." Oliver looked up and met Diggle's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"My job?"

"Well, The Hood's job." Felicity added.

Oliver and Slade looked at each other. They both know that was not a good thing.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver ran threw the woods. He was looking for the five men that was on the island. Oliver stopped onto of a hill and looked down. He could see the five men standing under him. Oliver could see that the men had guns and other weapons on them.

"Fan out and find them." one of the men told the others. The other men looked at him and nodded their heads.

Oliver watched the men fan out. Oliver moved off of the hill and moved to were one of the men had walked off.

Oliver followed one of the man. Oliver saw that the man was looking for something or someone. Oliver moved behind the man and grabbed him from the back, kind of like the way Slade had done to him. Oliver had one of Slade's swords that he had left behind up to the man's throat.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Oliver asked the man.

"Like I would tell you." Oliver smiled to himself. Oliver moved his hand and the sword cut the man's throat open. The man grabbed at his throat and fell to the ground. Oliver then moved off to find other men. Maybe the could tell or will tell what they were doing here.

-Starling-

Oliver and Slade walked into the holding area of the Iron Heights Prison. There at one of the tables was Moria. She stood up and hugged her two son's.

"How did this happened?" Slade asked his new mother.

"I don't know, someone did some digging and found out. And don't ask I don't know what their name was. It was some reporter."

"Well we'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here." Oliver tried to give his mother some hope. She looked at him and smiled.

"So tell me about your honeymoon. How was it, did you take a lot of pictures?" She asked the two, trying to get there minds off of her and on to something eles.

"The honeymoon was geart and yes we did. We'll show them to you later." Moria looked over toured Slade and smiled a loving smile.

The three talked about all kinds of things, until Moria had to go back into her jail cell. She hugged her boys and gave them a kiss.

"I'll try to get Thea to come and see you okay." Moria smiled at her son.

"Thank you Oliver."

Slade and Oliver walked out and got into the car. Slade sat in the driver's set. He looked over toured Oliver. Slade frowned when he saw Oliver's eyes watering up. He reached his hand over and grabbed Oliver's. Oliver leaned his head over onto Slade's shoulder and cried. Slade laid his head down onto his and placed his hand on Oliver's face and wipped his tears away.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver had found and kill all of the men but one. He moved behind him and did the same to him as he had done to the others. The man tried to move and throw Oliver off, but couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked the man.

"We were told to come onto this island and tried to find a cave that had dead World War II Japanese soldiers in it. We were told that there was a drug or serum that would turn you into a superhuman." Oliver narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Do you know where they are?" Oliver asked the man.

"Yes they are right behind us. In that cave." The man told Oliver were the dead men were. Oliver moved his hand downward and cut the man's throat.

Once Oliver knew that the man was dead, he turned around and looked inside of the cave. Once inside he found the remains of the eight disfigured bodies. Oliver placed his hand over his mouth and backed away from the disfigured bodies. He stopped when he hit the back of the cave. Oliver slid down the wall and looked at the men.

Oliver looked down onto the ground and saw an arrow head with odd writing on it. He placed the arrow head in his pocket and left the cave.

-Starling-

"Thea!" Oliver called out his sisters name. He and Slade walked farther into the club.

"Oliver, Slade your back." She called out their names and ran over to them and hugged them. Oliver saw Roy walk down from the office of his club. Roy had smile on his face.

"Hey your back." Roy said to the two.

"Don't think that your are going to take your club back, because it's mine now." Thea said to her bother.

"Your club huh?" Oliver smiled and nodded his head. He didn't mind Thea taking over his club. The club was just an excuse to leave.

"Why have you not went to go see your mother yet Thea?" Slade asked her. Oliver looked over at the man. He knew Slade was blunt, but still he could have waitted.

"I don't know, I just don't want to see her right now. I will go and see her, but just not now. And I don't want to go alone." Oliver shut his eyes and thought about what she had said. He could understand. He kind of didn't want to go and see her either. But Slade had made him go. He was still uneasy about her being part of the undertaking and so was Thea.

"I can understand, but you do need to go and see her." Oliver told her. Thea looked at him and smiled a weak smile.

"I'll go with you, if you want." Roy said while smiling at his girlfriend. Thea turned and looked at two went back to work while Slade and Oliver went to Queen Consolidated.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver sat in his so called home. He looked at the sword that he had killed all of those men with. Oliver felt sick to his stomach.

"How could I have killed all of them men. What is wrong with me?" Oliver asked himself.

Oliver threw the sword to the side and cleaned his hands. After that he laid down onto what was once Slade's bed and fell asleep.

-Starling-

Oliver sat at the conference table. Slade was to his right and Felicity was to his left. On the other end of the table was Isabel Rochev the VP of Acquisitions for Stellmoor Interational. She sat there with not even a small smile on her face. Oliver was smiling at her trying to be a gentlemen. Slade was just looking at her. He didn't know what is was but he did not like this woman at all.

"Well, shall we start." Isabel begain.

"There is no reason for us to go in to detail, but your company has fallen. And I will take the 15% once it is up for grabbes. I will grab it. And you don't have enough money to buy it so no matter what you say. I will get it." Once Isabel was done talking. Slade really didn't like her.

Oliver sat there in his chair. She was right, he could not buy the 15% even if he wanted to. Oliver opened his mouth to say something when four men dress in black came into the room. Felicity's eyes grow wide. The men had guns.

"Oliver Queen, You have failed this city." One of the men told him.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver wake up in a jail cell. He looked around and looked at some of the men that were in jail cells next to him.

"Where am I?" He asked one of the men.

"Your on the Amazo." Oliver looked down at the ground of the ship.

-Starling-

Oliver was setting in a chair that was down in his underground base. He was looking down at the ground. He had gotten out of his office alive and then later that night he had dealt with "The Other Hoods".

Slade walked down the stair's and looked at him. Slade walked over to the table that was beside the chair that Oliver was setting in and sat down. Oliver laid his head down in Slade's lap. Slade placed his hand on Oliver's head and stoked his hair.

"Slade." Oliver said in a low voice. So that Felicity and Diggle could not hear him.

"huh." Slade watched Oliver lean back up and look at him.

"What is it?" Slade asked him.

"With everything that is going on, can I ask you something."

"Anything." Slade smiled

"Can we...?" Oliver started. Slade narrowed his eyes.

"Can we what?" he asked.

"Can we talk about starting a family now." Slade was taking back at this.

"Well, we may run into some prombles." Oliver looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we go and try to abopt a baby, with the whole thing with your mother and your company. They may not let us abopt." Slade said.

"Well, I could help with that." Both men looked over at blonde woman.

"What? How?" Oliver asked.

"Well, if you two can't abopt. Then I could have the baby for you. I mean that is if you want me to. And we wouldn't even have to have sex. I mean I'm not saying that I don't like having sex with men, I do. I mean I was built to have kids, I am a woman, and all women can have kids, well not all of them."

"Felicity, Stop talking." Diggle cut in.

"Thank you." Felicity said with a red face.

"Never mind." She turned around and looked back at the computer.

Oliver and Slade looked at each other. They spoke in russian. Felicity didn't know what they were saying and neither did Diggle.

"Felicity." Oliver said the IT woman's name. Felicity turned around and looked at the men. She looked at them with a still red face.

"If you want to do this for us, then you can." Felicity looked at Oliver and then looked up at Slade. Slade was smiled the whole time. She shut her eyes and then opened them.

"I would love to. I mean if you two want to do this. I mean this is a big step and both of you will have to-"

"We both knew how it works." Slade cut in. He could see that Felicity was about to break again.

"Yea right." Both men watched as she turned back around. Oliver looked up at Slade and smiled. Slade looked down and smiled at his wife.

Oliver shot his eyes and smiled at the image that played in front of his eyes. Him and Slade holding there child and loving them. He could not wait to start their little family. Slade looked down at Oliver and smiled. He was also happy that they were going to start a family. He only hoped that they didn't get Felicity's babbling. He liked Felicity, but still he really hope not.


	2. Sweet Song Bird

Chapter Two: Sweet Song Bird

-Starling-

Oliver walked into the living room of his family's home and sat down on one of the many couches. Slade walked in and looked at his new wife. He knew that Oliver was going throw a hard time with his mother being in jail. Slade walked over to him and sat down beside him. Oliver laid his head down onto Slade's chest and sighted. Slade laid his head onto Oliver's.

"I know that you are upset about your mother being in jail, but you can't let it get you down. She'll get out and everything will be fine. She'll live a long and happy life. She'll die an old woman in her I don't know eighty's." Slade said as he maked Oliver look at him. Oliver smiled and knew that Slade was right.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver ran throw the wood, knowing that Dr. Anthony Ivo and his men were looking for him and the young woman with him.

"This way!" Oliver yelled out to the young woman running beside him.

They ran to the old plane and got weapons that Slade had left behind. Oliver looked over toward Sara as she got a gun. She looked over to Oliver.

-Starling-

-At the Club-

Thea and Roy were upstairs in the office. They were making out, when Thea ran her hand down Roy's side making him jump. Thea pulled away and looked at him and pulled his shirt up and saw the big bruise on his side.

"Damn it Roy. Do have a death wish!" She yelled at him.

"No I was trying to do what the Arrow did and does."

"Roy no one has seen the Arrow for weeks and he is not going to be back here for a while." Thea told her boyfriend. She knew that once Oliver got over the shock of their mother being in jail than he would go back to fighting again.

Just as Roy pulled his shirt down he and Thea heard someone come into the club. Thea fixed her shirt and walked over to the door and saw her brother and her brother in law walk into the club and over to the secret door to the base. Roy was right behind her when she stopped him and pushed him back into the office area.

"What are you doing?"

"That's my brother and Slade do you want them to find out that we were making out up here." Thea told and asked him. She was giving Oliver and Slade time to get down into the base.

"No they might hurt me, and I don't want to be in pain today."Roy told her while turning to walk away. Thea smiled an unseen smile and walked over to him.

-Down in the Base-

Oliver walked over to Felicity and looked at what she was doing. Slade walked over sat down in a chair. Diggle walked over and stood beside Slade.

"I can't believe that you had an argument with Sebastian Blood." Diggle said to Oliver. Oliver looked over toward Diggle and smiled a little smile.

"And you did help must either." Diggle said looking over at Slade who smirked at him.

"Well he pissed me off." Slade said back to the ex-army man.

"Anyway do have anything Felicity?" Oliver asked her. Felicity turned around and smiled at the three men.

"Yes I do. Someone has been taking medical trucks in the Glades. We need to find out why. A new medical truck will be here in the next day or so." She told them and looked over toward Oliver.

"Good then we can hunt them down when the truck comes in." Oliver said as he walked over to the training area.

-Lian Yu-

"What are we going to do Oliver?" Sara asked him

"I don't know but we have to find out what this guy is looking and how to stop him." Oliver told the young woman as he sat down on his bed. He looked around to see what kind of other weapons they had. They had many guns because Slade had left many of them behind. 'Damn Aussie' Oliver thought to himself. Sara looked at Oliver and knew that something was wrong but she would wait until he told her.

-Starling-

Oliver walked into his new office and looked around. He was picturing his father behind the desk when Felicity walked in. Oliver turned around to look at her, she looked mad.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"You put me up here! I will have your baby, but don't think that I'm going to get you coffee." Felicity turned and walked out. Slade moved over so that she could pass. He looked at over Oliver and smiled.

"I told you that she was going to be pissed at you." They both chuckled lightly. Just then Felicity came walking back with an odd look on her face. Oliver was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Sebastian behind her. Slade looked at Oliver and smirked he knew that Oliver was not happy to see him.

"Ah Mr. Queen." Was all Slade heard as he walked out of the office and he also heard Felicity telling Oliver that she couldn't and wouldn't get coffee for Sebastian or Oliver. Slade walked over to Felicity's new desk and sat down in the chair. Felicity walked out and walked over to him. The young woman looked at him and Slade moved. Felicity took her set and started to tape on the computer. Slade looked over at Oliver and could see that he was not happy.

-Lian Yu-

"Did Ivo say anything to you about what he wanted?" Oliver asked the young blonde.

"He said something about looking for a sub. That's all and finding a drug called mirakuru." Sara told the other blonde.

"Mirakuru? What the hell is that?" Oliver asked.

"It is supposed to make a man stronger, like giving him superhuman strength among other things." Oliver looked at her and his eyes widened.

"If he gets his hands on that stuff then we are in big trouble."

-Starling-

Sebastian walked out of Oliver's office. Slade walked in and looked at his wife. Oliver walked over and sat down in his office chair.

"Well?" Slade asked well taking a set in a chair in front of Oliver's desk.

"We are working together to get the Glades in a better state than what it is in." Slade looked at Oliver with an odd look.

"You two are working together?!"Oliver looked at Slade and nodded his head. Slade could not believe that Oliver would work with that bastard. Oliver looked down at his desk and shut his eyes. He didn't want to work with Sebastian, but he did he have a lot of good ideas. Oliver was hoping that Sebastian would help the Glades.

"Come on we have to go down to the clinic." Slade told Oliver as he stood up and walked toward the door. Oliver got out of his chair and walked over to the man that he loved and smiled. They walked out and meet Felicity at elevator. The three walked into the elevator, each one had a smile on their face.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver and Sara was walking on a path and trying to find a clue to where this sub could be. Oliver showed Sara where he had found the Japanese soldiers. They then decided to go back to the plane. Oliver looked over at Sara. Sara was eating some food that Oliver had given her. Sara looked at Oliver.

"What?" She asked him.

"Do you know how to fight?" Oliver asked her. Sara looked at him and shook her head no.

"I kind of know some things, but not enough to really fight fight." Oliver nodded his head he knew that she would know how to defend herself. Oliver looked at her and said.

"Okay I will teach you what I know." Sara looked at Oliver and smiled but wondered where or who taught him.

-Starling-

Oliver, Slade and Felicity had talked to the doctor. The doctor told Felicity that she was okay to have a baby. They decided to do it next week. The three walked out of the doctor's office and got into the elevator. Slade turned to Felicity and smiled at her. Felicity was looked ahead and did not see the smile, but Oliver did. He also to smiled at the IT woman. The doors open and Oliver's cell phone began to ring. Oliver pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Diggle.

"What is Diggle." Oliver asked.

"Remember the medical trucks that were getting hijacked well one is do in tonight." Diggle said on the other end of the phone. Oliver looked around before he spoke to make sure that no one, but Felicity and Slade could hear him.

"Okay we are on our way. Try to find out where the truck is stopping at." Oliver ended the call and looked over at Felicity and Slade. They all knew that they had to go and find out who was hijacking the medical trucks and why.

-Lian Yu-

Sara fell to the ground and looked up at Oliver.

"Dead... again." Oliver looked down at her and smile. Sara got up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Who taught you all this?" Oliver's face fell into an angry but yet sad look. Sara walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"His name was Slade. He taught me everything I know and more. We were lovers but he left me behind and now I hate him." Oliver opened up to the young blonde.

"I'm so sorry Ollie." Oliver looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright if I ever see him again I'm going to kick his ass." Oliver moved back and got ready to show Sara something new but the same as before. Sara moved back and let Oliver show her what to do. But in the back of Oliver's mind he was crying, because he missed that damn man so much.

-Starling-

Before going to stop the people who were taking the medical trucks Oliver went to see Laurel first. That had not gone as planned. She had told him to never come to her again. Oliver knew that this was her father talking. Oliver stood onto of the building looking down at the medical trucks. Oliver was about to move when he saw someone. He looked and it was China White and a man that goes by the name of Bronze Tiger. Oliver knew he had to make a move soon.

-At the Base-

Felicity was helping Oliver while Slade was in his own world. He was thinking what it would be like to have a child and if he would be a good father to it. He knew that Oliver was going to be a great father, but he worried about himself. He was not like Oliver. Felicity waved her hand in front of Slade's face. Slade looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry you will be a good father." Slade narrowed his brows together and was about to ask when Felicity spoke.

"It's written all over your face." Slade smiled at her. Felicity smiled back at him and looked back at the computers.

-Where Oliver is-

After everything had calmed down, and before Oliver had gone back to the base he stopped by to see Laurel again. Now he wished that he had never came here for now he was surrounded by a huge swat team. Oliver looked over at Laurel and saw a disturbing smile on her face. What was he going to do now? Before Oliver know what happened a woman appeared. She saved him from the swat team. As they stood on the roof Oliver turned to thank the woman who had helped him. Once Oliver saw the woman's face he dropped his bow.

"Sara?"


	3. Black Bird's and Broken Dolls

Chapter three: Black Bird's and Broken Dolls

-Starling-

Quentin Lance stood in front of a beautiful young woman. Too bad she was dead and made to look like a doll. Lance knew that he could not bring the man in by himself. He knew that he would need help before any other young women met the same fate as this young woman did.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver and Sara had gone back to the plane to eat and rest. Oliver looked over at Sara and knew that he would need her help to fight this man.

-Starling-

-At the Base-

Oliver introduced Sara to the others. Slade shook the young woman's hand. Oliver walked over to Felicity and smiled. He looked at her and secretly hoped that she was pregnant. Felicity smiled up at Oliver. Oliver turned around and looked over toward Slade. He hoped that Slade and Sara will get along.

"How do you know Oliver, Sara?" Slade asked the young blonde.

"I was on the boat when it went down, then we met again on the Amazo." They all looked at Oliver.

"I'll tell you later." Oliver walked over to Slade and kissed him. Slade smiled as Oliver walked off to change. Slade looked over at the young woman. There was something about the woman that made Slade uneasy.

Oliver walked out in his street clothes. He walked over to Sara and they started to talk. Slade watched the two. They would laugh and smile at each other. Slade didn't like this at all. He could feel himself getting jealous, he didn't want to but he was.

"Oliver we should being going." Oliver looked over toward Slade.

"Right my mother's trail starts today." Oliver said and looked over to Sara. He told her what was going on with his mother. Sara nodded her head and told everyone that she had to go.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Oliver asked her.

"No not really." She replied Slade was thinking to himself. 'Don't say it, don't say it.'

"You can stay with us." Sara looked over toward Slade and smiled. Slade smiled back and looked over to Oliver he was going to get the kid for this.

Oliver saw Slade walked passed him and out of the base. Oliver said goodbye to everyone and asked Diggle if he could take Sara back to the house. Diggle nodded his head. Oliver ran upstairs. He saw Slade standing by the bar talking a drink of whisky. Oliver walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked his husband.

"Nothing is wrong." Slade answered his wife. Oliver made Slade turn and look at him. Slade smiled and looked at the young blonde. Slade leaned in and kissed Oliver. Oliver broke the kiss and looked at Slade he know that something was wrong. He only wished that Slade would tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure" Slade placed his drink down and they walked out the door.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver woke up in a cold sweat. Sara was already awake. She looked at him with an odd look.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing it was just a dream that's all." Oliver said laying back down. Oliver rolled over and got up. He walked over to the water and got a drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sara watched as Oliver shook his head no. He didn't want to tell her about his dreams about Slade.

"Well then if you will not tell me about your dreams, then tell me how are we going to stop Ivo?" She asked him.

"We have to find that sub before he does."

-Starling-

Oliver walked into his family's house and started to go upstairs. Slade walked in and shut the door behind him. He knew that Oliver was going throw a hard time, and his mother's trail was not going so good. Slade knew that Moria really didn't have many people to lean on, she just had him, Oliver and Thea.

Slade started to walk upstairs to find Oliver. When he heard Oliver and Sara talking about what happened with the trail. Slade could once again feel the jealousy come over him again. He walked up to them with a fake smiled and lessoned in on what they were talking about. Oliver looked over toward Slade and noticed a fake smile on his face. He looked back toward Sara.

"Well we'll let you get some sleep." Oliver said to the young woman.

"Ok I'll see you two in the morning." Sara said as she walked off.

Oliver grad Slade's hand and led him to their bedroom. Slade looked at Oliver as the young man closed the door to their room.

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you like Sara?" Oliver asked him as he walked over to the middle of the room.

"I do like her…"

"No you don't!" Oliver kind of yelled.

"I like her. I just don't like you two being so close." Slade walked over to the bed and started to take his clothes off.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver and Sara walked through the woods looking for this sub that Ivo was looking for. Both Oliver and Sara had some type of weapon on them. They walked to a clearing and looked down there in the water was a Japanese sub. Oliver smiled and looked over toward Sara. She looked at him and smiled back. They found it, they found the sub. Oliver made a mental note of where the sub was and the two went back to the plane.

-Starling-

Oliver looked at Slade and walked over to him. Slade looked at Oliver. Oliver placed his right hand on Slade's face.

"I love you. You don't have to worry about me and Sara getting together. We were together a long time ago but that is in the past. I will never cheat on you and I have never cheated on you." Oliver told his husband the truth. Slade looked at Oliver and knew that that he was telling the truth.

"I know you love me and I love you but it's just a little hard to see you laugh and joke around with someone that I know that you had been with." Oliver placed his hands on Slade's chest.

"You are fine with me being around Laurel." Oliver stated.

"No I'm not." Oliver looked at him surprise.

"But you said that you were fine with it." Oliver watched as Slade took off his pants and was standing there in his boxers.

"I only said that to make you happy." Slade said and looked at Oliver. Oliver looked at him and back away from him.

"Why did you lie to me?" Oliver asked him.

"Cause I didn't want to upset you." Slade said walking to the bathroom. Oliver started to take his clothes off. He had to think of a way to make Slade feel loved.

Slade walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed and got in. Oliver moved the covers and got into the bed. Oliver laid there on his back and turned his head over to look at Slade who was also lying on his back. Oliver smiled a big smile and rolled over and got on top of Slade. Slade looked at him with no emotion on his face. Oliver leaned down and said.

"Slade I love you and I want to be with you, and I want to show you how much I love you." Oliver said kissing him. Slade broke the kiss and looked at him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Oliver smiled and moved down Slade's body.

Oliver moved to where he was in front of Slade boxers. He moved and slid the off of him. Oliver picked up the soft cock and took it into his mouth. Slade moaned and laid back his head. Oliver bobbed his head back and forth. He could feel Slade's cock start to get harder and harder. Slade moved his hand to the back of Oliver's head. Oliver sucked the cock hard and slow. He knew that Slade loved it when he would do this.

Slade grabbed a hold of Oliver's hair and pulled. Oliver took the cock out of him mouth and moved up with Slade's hand still on his head. They kissed and Slade could taste himself on Oliver's lips. Without breaking the kiss Slade rolled them over. Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade's neck. Slade held himself up with his elbows. Slade broke the kiss and sat up and the covers fell off of him and on to the bed. Slade pulled his boxers down. Oliver sat up and ran his hands up Slade's chest. Slade moved and took off his boxers. Then he moved to take Oliver's boxers off. Once off he throw them to the floor. Slade laid back down and kissed Oliver once again.

"I can't take much more." Oliver said in the kiss.

Oliver moved his legs apart. Slade sat up and pulled Oliver to him. He placed himself in front of Oliver's entrance. Slade pushed his hard leaking cock into his wife's wet whole. Oliver laid his head back and moaned a loud moan. Slade started to build up a good rhythm. He would slow down and then speed up. Oliver began to push himself down onto Slade. When he did this Slade hit his prostate dead on. Oliver moaned a loud moan. Slade was soon hammering into Oliver.

"Ah fuck Slade." Oliver called out. Slade smiled to himself.

"That's it Kid." Slade called Oliver by his nickname. Slade knew that Oliver loved it when he did this during sex. Slade could feel Oliver start to close around him. Oliver was loving the feeling of Slade in him. Oliver came hard as did Slade. They both rode out their orgasms until they could not move anymore. Slade fell to the side of Oliver.

"Feel loved?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I do."Slade said catching breath. Oliver looked at him and smiled.

-Later That Night-

-At the Base-

Roy was walking behind the club with a box of empty bottles. Roy sat the box on the edge of the dumpster and looked back.

"I was wondering when I would see you again." Roy looked at the Arrow. Oliver stood there in his Arrow suit.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears in the Glades." He said.

"I would love to be your spy." Roy said with a smile.

"When you have something to tell me put this (Oliver throw something at Roy's feet) in the ally. Roy bent down and picked up the small red arrow. He looked up and saw that the Arrow was gone.

-With Oliver-

Oliver walked into the base and looked around. He saw Felicity at the computer and Diggle beside her. Slade was setting in a chair cleaning his sword. Sara was in the training area training. Oliver walked over and placed his bow in its holder. He turned and looked at Slade would was looking at him with one of his smirks. Just then Felicity's cell phone rang. Felicity picked up the phone and made an odd face. Oliver looked at her and also made an odd face.

"Detective?" She said. Everyone looked at her.

"Ok I will tell him." She said and hanged up the phone. She turned and looked at Oliver.

"The Detective wants to talk to the Arrow." She said. Oliver made a face and looked at Slade.

-Later That Night-

-At the Base-

Oliver had gotten back from meeting Detective Lance from a building roof. He walked over to his bow holder and placed his bow inside. He and Lance agreed to meet tomorrow night. He had to help Lance find Barton Mathis before he turned another girl into a doll. He had to bring down this doll maker.

-The Next Day-

-After Moira's Trial-

Oliver walked out of the court room with Slade by his side. He was upset that this Adam Donner was seeking the death penalty against his mother. Moira had told them that she knew that they were going to seek the death penalty.

-In the Car-

Slade know that Oliver was very upset cause he was not talking. Oliver looked at the window as Slade drove them home. Slade was not wanting to get back to quick, he knew that Sara was going to be there.

-Later that Night-

Lance and Oliver who was dress in his Arrow suit walked down the hallway to the room that the doll maker was staying in. Lance opened the door and there was a doll setting on a stool. Oliver noticed the phone on another stool. It began to ring. Lance picked up the phone and started to talk to Barton Mathis. Oliver told Felicity to trace the phone call. It was too late the girl was dead and Barton had hanged up the phone.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver looked at Sara and knew that they had to come up with something to stop Ivo. Sara noticed Oliver looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"We have to come up with a plan." Oliver said getting up from his set. He walked over to Sara.

"We go and get the Mirakuru and destroy it somehow."Sara said standing up.

"Okay that is a plan. But we have to do it before Ivo gets to it." Oliver said walking over to Slade's weapons that he left behind.

-Starling-

-At the Base-

Oliver placed his bow in its holder. He had just heard over the police scanner that they had found the dead girl. Oliver knew that Lance was upset by this whole thing. Oliver looked over and saw Slade looking at him.

"You will find him and stop him." Slade said getting up and walking over to Oliver. Slade leaned in and kissed Oliver on the lips.

-The Next Night-

Oliver had just gotten back from the outside lab was. He and Lance had found the lab results that linked all the dead girls together. They were all linked by the same skin cream that they had used. Felicity told Oliver that four stores in Starling sales it but only three have cameras.

"We need to get this guy before another girl goes missing and ends up dead." Slade said leaning on the table that had the main computer on it.

"Damn it." Felicity said and everyone looked at her.

"I'll go to each store and buy one of the creams and try to get this Doll Maker out in the open." She said as she turned around and looked at Oliver.

"No." Felicity and everyone looked at Slade who had spoken.

"No Felicity it is too dangerous. You could be pregnant! You were inseminated a few weeks ago." Slade said as he moved away from the table and stood in front of Felicity.

"Yes, I could be. But you and everyone will be there to make sure that nothing will happen to me…right." Felicity looked at Oliver.

"Yes we will all be there to make sure that nothing will happen to you." Oliver told her. Slade looked over at Oliver.

"She will be fine." Oliver said and walked over to Slade and placed a hand on his shoulder.

-The Next Night-

Lance was in the street while Oliver was on a roof top. Diggle was in the car and Slade was following Felicity from the shadows. Felicity walked out the last store and was walking down that street.

"You are going to pay me back for this right. I kept the receipts." Oliver smiled and looked down at Felicity and followed her from the roof top. Slade saw a man walking toward Felicity.

"Okay now I'm about to freak out." Felicity as she looked at the guy from the corner of her eye. She watched him walk in to store or restaurant. Felicity let out a breath. She was not looking where she was going and walked into Barton Mathis. He grabbed her and she screamed. Everyone heard the scream and ran to where it had came from.

Lance ran and called it in on his radio. He turned a corner and saw Barton dragging Felicity into a construction zone. As Barton pulled Felicity an arrow hit him in the back. He let go of Felicity and throw her to the ground. Slade watched as she hit her head on something. Barton pulled the arrow out of his back and ran. Oliver ran over to Felicity as Lance ran passed him. Diggle ran up to them.

"She hit her head." Oliver said and ran after Lance and The Doll Maker. Slade over to Felicity and Diggle.

"You alright?!" Felicity nodded her head at him. Then Slade ran after Oliver and Lance.

Slade ran up to see that Lance was on the ground and Oliver was about to get an arrow, but Barton was gone. Lance, Oliver and Slade saw the police lights. Lance looked at them and yelled.

"Get out of here." Oliver and Slade ran.

Oliver and Slade watched as the police took Lance in. Oliver looked at Slade and could see that Slade was angry. Slade walked away and Oliver walked after him. Oliver grabbed Slade's arm and stopped him. Slade turned to look at Oliver.

"What is wrong with you?" Oliver asked him.

"I told you that it was too dangerous for Felicity to play bait." Slade said this and walked off. Oliver closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. He followed Slade off of the building roof.

-The Next Day-

-With Lance-

Lance was walking to his car when he saw a man by a van. The man looked homeless. Lance noticed that the man was talking to himself. Lance walked over to the man and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and tasered him. Lance began to fall to the ground but Barton grabbed him. He threw Lance into the van. Lance was kind of out of it but his could see Laurel in the van next to him.

-At after Moira's Trail-

Oliver was walking into the club. He could hear Thea yelling at one of her venders.

"That is not going to help." He told her.

"I know." She said

"I just can't believe that this Adam Donner wants the death penalty." Thea said looking at her brother.

"Moira will not get the death penalty." They both turned and saw Slade walking toward them.

"How do you know?" Thea asked him.

"I just do." Slade said with a smile. Just then Oliver's phone went off. He looked down and saw that the text was from Diggle. It said to turn on the news.

"Hey Thea turn on the new." Thea turned on the 52 news.

Oliver, Slade and Thea stood there and listened to woman talk about Lance and Laurel being missing. Oliver ran down to the base with Slade and Thea right behind him. Diggle told Oliver where to go to find them.

"I'm coming with you." Sara said stepping up to Oliver. Oliver nodded his head and they left.

-With Lance-

Lance was about to watch Laurel die. The liquid was slowly making its way to Laurel's month. Oliver jumped down onto the table and fired an arrow and hit the contraption that had the liquid in it. It fell to the floor and to tube went with it. Barton hid behind Laurel and then ran as Oliver let go the arrow that was in place. Oliver jumped down off of the table and ran over to Lance and freed him.

"Do what you have to do." Said Lance to the Arrow as he ran after Barton.

Oliver heard pipes falling and ran to the sound. Oliver watched as Barton got close to Sara who was under the pipes. Oliver let go of two arrows and they hit Barton in the arms. Oliver stood there and with Barton looking at him. Then a knife few and hit Barton in the chest and killed him. Oliver turned around and saw Sara still on the ground but her arm held out.

"We don't kill." Oliver said to her.

"You may not, but I do." She said as she stood up and walked away.

-With Sara-

Sara walked into her room at the Queen's when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw a man standing there in the same outfit that Malcolm Merlyn.

"You shouldn't have come here." Sara said as the man walked up to her.

"I had no choice…Ra's Al Ghul has ordered your return." The man said this and took off his mask and showed Sara his face.

"I'm not going back, I can't." She said to him.

"That is not your decision"

"Tell him that you could not find me, tell him that I ran." She said to him. The man pulled a knife out and held it in front of her.

"I won't lie for you." He told her.

"Fine." Sara grabbed the man and turned him around and drove the knife into his chest.

"Don't tell him anything." She said as the man fell to the floor.


End file.
